


在你心里C位出道

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Mr.Six
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: 娱乐圈**练习生AU（绝对不影射任何人





	在你心里C位出道

张晓波站中庭里面抽烟，两束银白色追光灯把他的影子投在背后的纸门上。  
捣腾了小半年的真人秀节目总算是给收了，收获了不少眼球和热搜。投资方赚得盆满钵满，拉了两辆大巴把节目组大大小小的工作人员一起运到市郊的温泉会所。  
这节目评委就那么几个，其中来头最小的就是张晓波。大牌歌星、舞蹈顾问纷纷以身有通告推阻。偏偏上上下下都知道张晓波不过是个一饱一顿饿一顿的民谣歌手，家里开着个生意不怎么兴隆的小酒吧叫聚义厅。在录制节目前，张晓波微博上不过只有两万粉丝，有一万还是他名为经纪人、实为发小的弹球儿给买的。  
进节目组他也算是临危受命，本来要当评委那民谣歌手在开录前突然被爆出飞叶子。电视台和投资方周旋了半天决定找个名不见经传的张晓波老师来指导声乐。为的就是他们那圈爱唱什么这条路好长，去的地方有诗和理想的歌手里面，千挑万选就择出张晓波一个长得好的。  
他确实长得漂亮，脸盘白，头发黑，水洗过一样干净，笑起来眼角飞扬，嘴角又带着点漠然和刻薄。这样一张脸太适合上镜，虽然整个选秀节目没他什么事，但他还是小火了一把。  
不过娱乐圈的热度来得快去的也快，就跟一锅沸水里头煮饺子一样，今天哪个被热气蒸腾到了水面、明天哪个面皮破了露馅都不好说。  
现如今节目收了，通告跑完了，张晓波又要在家赋闲种田半年，网上那些管他叫老公的粉丝谁知哪天又乌泱泱去单方面宣布和别人结婚。  
一来投资方没把他的个人意见当回事、二来实在推不过，他就稀里糊涂被一起拉来了会所。

会所办的酒会排场很大，里头喧嚣得很，人人鬓影衣香。  
酒过三巡，群魔乱舞。张晓波站在鸡群里面，一身白衬衫水洗浅蓝色牛仔裤，静得像是画屏上的仙鹤。这节目的制片助理是个富二代，喝多了便也没那么多顾忌，离张晓波走得越来越近，一只咸猪手搭上他肩膀，言语中都是酒气：“张老师，其实挺高兴你能拿到这个项目的。这几个月合作得挺愉快，以后要是有机会，还望您能多多赏光。”  
张晓波目光暗暗，后退一步：“别了您。”  
对方来了脾气，想拿手碰张晓波脸，又被躲了个干干净净。  
张晓波这次参加节目那是为五斗米折腰，但他还不至于折了腰还把自己屁股给人送过去。  
“您喝多了。”张晓波忍着把手里酒杯倒扣在对方头上的冲动，“娱乐圈这地方其实不太适合我，我还是做音乐好。”  
他走了没几步就听到后面传来的议论：“不识抬举……没有后台还真敢横。敬酒不吃吃罚酒……”  
张晓波听在耳朵里，笑容盈盈地转头回：“罚的要是葡萄美酒，我乐意喝。只怕这杯子要给我倒泔水，那可真无福消受。”  
张晓波这个人平时八面玲珑、长袖善舞，貌似纯良。本质上却还是个胡同里面混出来的艺术家，牙尖齿利、最擅于四两拨千斤去损人。制片助理被他说得脸上红一阵白一阵，嘴里骂了句：“拿把吉他还以为自己是正经音乐人了。”  
张晓波不怕死地回了句：“穿条裤衩还真以为自己是人了？”  
制片助理气得两眼发红，心里把这人给记在了黑名单上。好在节目本来就旨在选秀，几十个没中标的年轻漂亮男孩一个个粉黛尽施，在张晓波那里碰了壁便转身去捏别人的腰，引得一阵浪笑。这小男孩虽然没张晓波那么好看带劲，但胜在乖巧听话，这速食年代，谁乐意花时间哄一个默默无闻的音乐人？哪怕是张晓波也不会有一个镶金的屁股。  
穿过了长廊，中庭有个小花园，有些精心修剪的植物在人工光照里面显得光怪陆离。  
“真特么猥琐。”张晓波乐得全身而退，站在中庭把烟雾吐空气里。  
“真特么猥琐。”旁边一个低沉的声音复读了一句，这可把张晓波吓了一跳。他抬起头看。  
半山上云雾缭绕水汽蒸腾，倒像是能从老松树的影子里面爬出来个聂小倩。不过周围黑魆魆也遮不了那人的眉眼，正是谭小飞。

 

在芸芸几百个前来争取出道的男孩子里面，张晓波对谭小飞的印象尤其深刻。  
那些男孩子里头丢了美颜相机、眼线眼影，还能艳惊四座的怕只有谭小飞一个人。张晓波弹着吉他一个个手把手教唱口水主题歌，其他男孩都前呼后拥、嘴唇上抹了蜜糖般地讨好他。就谭小飞一个人抱着膝盖坐在音乐教室后面，轮到他唱歌时音准着实也不咋的，但偏偏声线低沉性感，让张晓波忍不住想听他多唱几句。  
“你的声音很特别。”张晓波点评他。  
谭小飞从睫毛下看他：“你的声音也很特别。”  
张晓波被他说得愣了，到底谁是导师谁是学员都分不清。  
到了表演的时候，谭小飞更是发光发热，他美得委实有些惊心动魄，虽然歌声不算出众，但台风稳健，舞姿也到位。  
他爱穿一些街头风格的衣服，配着他那颗剃成板寸的脑袋却也不突兀，耳垂上挂着银色，胳膊上埋着纹身，偏偏一身匪气配了张金雕玉琢的脸。追光灯撒在谭小飞侧脸就像是拍电影一样，每一个角度都好看。  
谭小飞夺目得厉害，张晓波看着他心里不免也会起些遐思。  
他翻谭小飞资料，他就比张晓波小两岁，按理说也只能算是踩在了做偶像出道的末班车上。谭小飞的证件照片是旧的，贴在表格上的那张脸更显得稚嫩，一头染成白的头发下面黑色眉毛凌厉张扬。长得像他这样的要是来聚义厅喝酒，一定躲不过要被张晓波撩上一把。但是他俩身上隔着“导师”、“学员”和微博上指数倍增长的“飞碟”。张晓波觉得自己是个有职业操守的人，他老不下那张脸和其他几个工作人员那样伸手吃学员豆腐。  
但要是选秀节目支持赌博，张晓波一定会把他为数不多的身家压在谭小飞身上。  
好在选秀节目不支持赌博，张晓波才没输掉底裤。  
节目没进行几期，谭小飞就在微博上爆了，火得人尽皆知，仿佛C位出道已经是板上钉钉。偏偏网络时代，有几个营销账号挖出了他的黑历史，标题起的格外耸动：“谭小飞父亲曾被税务清查，你到底多了解你家爱豆”；“选秀男星肇事逃逸，娱乐圈还有没有门槛”……甚至贴出各种视频实锤，全方位展现“你的pick在三环路上英姿飒爽”。视频里面一辆艳红色的恩佐法拉利飞驰在高架路上，车尾灯光连成金线，呼啸而过的时候像条不见尾的火龙。  
谭小飞那些“飞碟”在网上和公众号路人粉掀开旷世骂战，用的句型不外乎“他只是个孩子”、“难道他不努力吗？”来来回回几天，节目来回发了十来个公告才把传闻给压了下去，谭小飞的路人缘荡到谷底。都说这社会笑贫不笑娼，但是碰见这种官二代富二代虎落平阳的故事，人人都爱掺和着骂几句。  
于是“谭小飞”从冉冉升起的新星成了一个用来骂人的形容词。  
不过娱乐节目，哪怕是丑闻也能制造话题，结果就是谭小飞被爆冷淘汰，收视率倒是一路飙升。  
谭小飞离组那天也没和谁打招呼。  
张晓波是不知道，那天春雨如酥，他在二楼音乐教室正给剩下那几个学院上课。落地玻璃窗外面一棵大榕树下就站着谭小飞。谭小飞正他的侧脸在树的影子里面浮浮沉沉得像个美梦。  
这事儿传到张晓波耳朵里已经是两天后。在节目组张晓波只和化妆师大乔熟，两人一起抽烟的时候从她嘴里才听了个七七八八。  
“我倒是问他那么多负面新闻，他就一小老百姓是不是受得住。”大乔盯着烟熏的眼眶说，“我还替他担心，结果人家倒是挺潇洒。”  
“他怎么回的。”张晓波装作不经意。  
“他说自己造的孽，反正属实，还不得自己遭着？”大乔呵呵一声，“可惜了那么好一张脸皮，本来在男团里面也是可以当个门面担当什么的。”  
这之后又过了两个月，节目告一段落，吃瓜观众已经不再讨论花落谁家。张晓波没想到会在半山这座温泉会所遇到谭小飞。更没想到对方会放肆地问他借火。  
一缕缕烟丝掉在地上，谭小飞说：“张晓波，你是个歌手，抽烟伤喉咙。”  
张晓波把烟头丢在地上踩灭，心道这人还是没大没小，甚至懒得做做样子喊他一声“张老师”，但张开嘴半天终于没能挤出那句“关你屁事”。

 

“谭小飞，你怎么在这儿？”张晓波不紧不慢把烟抽完反问对方。  
谭小飞往日式的回廊地上一坐：“大乔喊我来的，说今天节目组有个酒会。”  
之前怎么不见你那么热衷于社交活动，张晓波腹诽。  
天空迷迷蒙蒙空气质量不佳，张晓波的心态也被带得有点不平稳。他的眼睛在谭小飞的脸上停了几秒，也看不出对方是什么心思。  
“最近怎样？”张晓波随口寒暄。  
结果谭小飞一本正经和他说起来了自己开的小公司，做食物保健品生意，有些渠道可以代理有机无公害农产品。今年总算收回了本金，现在正在考虑拓展海外合作。虽然谈不上富裕，但是小康还是能达标的。  
张晓波被他说得一愣一愣。  
“生意做那么好何必来参加这节目。”张晓波和他一起在回廊上坐下，“搞得那么声名狼藉，不怕影响业绩？做偶像的魅力有那么大么，一天到晚穿着粉色西装对镜头比心有什么意思。”  
谭小飞的视线在他脸上定了定，他看人的眼神像是看猎物，带着种桀骜和天真：“和你说了你也未必信。”  
张晓波被他逗得好奇：“你倒是说来听听。”  
谭小飞静静看他，出口就是惊雷：“我想潜规则。”  
张晓波被雷到了，鸡皮疙瘩一阵阵往后背上冒：“您……您倒是个实在人。”  
张晓波虽然只算是半个圈内人，却也是见过不少为了走红什么都愿意做的年轻人。熬不出来烂在谷底的自然很多，但是这些投机取巧之辈里面常常也有能走运出头的。要真是红了，哪个黑历史不能给人公关掉了？明星要是有通告、有粉丝，有亮瞎狗眼的镁光灯追随着，每天被四面八方的赞美给包围着，一定会忘了当年曾经卖过自己那宝贵的贞操。只有像是张晓波这样不温不火的人，做音乐小众又懒，参加综艺节目又不肯趋炎附势，才会随时随地被人颐指气使。  
道理张晓波都懂，但他没看出谭小飞竟然还是这种能受胯下之辱的人。  
谭小飞眼睛眨都不眨地看张晓波脸上表情变化，又问他：“你就不问问我想被谁潜规则？”  
张晓波怔了怔，出于礼貌采访对方：“你想被谁潜规则？”  
“你啊。”谭小飞幽幽说。  
张晓波这下笑出声了：“我？我就开小酒馆的……你就是被我潜了，顶多喝酒打个八五折。给谁潜不比给我潜呢，你该不会对我是真爱吧？”  
谭小飞的反应很淡：“是真爱。”

 

谭小飞这句话虚实不明，张晓波一时不知如何应对，应承的笑容在脸上挂久了快要随着嘴角一起滑掉。他感觉全身不太对劲，直觉是眼前这人不好招惹，有些危险。转念又算了算这晚上他到底喝了几杯，他自己酒量不错，喝酒不上头脸越喝越白，但这初夏天气闷热，半山一层云罩着，谭小飞的脸显得朦朦胧胧。等张晓波摇摇头回视谭小飞的时候才发觉对方已经坐在离开他很近的地方，他稍微转了下脸便直接贴在谭小飞脸上了。  
谭小飞的嘴唇又薄又凉，直接贴了上来，张晓波躲都来不及，头皮都快炸了：“你这人倒是直接……”  
谭小飞这才淡淡笑了笑，贴着他的嘴角：“喜欢你，为什么要藏？”  
这人字里行间热情如火，倒一点不像是张晓波印象里面身上写着生人勿近大字的谭小飞。张晓波被他捏着下巴，捋不清楚思路：“你说你喜欢我？”  
谭小飞颔首重复：“喜欢你。”  
“那在节目组的时候，怎么没和我说？”不只是没和他说了，甚至比其他男孩更显得疏离，现在又没头没尾说喜欢他，这男人心还真是海底针。  
“那时候说喜欢你，怕你不信。”谭小飞眼睛扫着张晓波领口，“你万一觉得我这人没底线，为了出道才接近你。”  
“敢情你今天心怀鬼胎啊。”张晓波说。  
“那我得辩解一下。”谭小飞还蘸着烟草味道的食指顺着张晓波的颧骨蹭到了他腮边，似是留恋般地来回点了几下，“不只是今天心怀鬼胎。”  
张晓波没来得及说话又被谭小飞捏住肩膀按在木门上。他那张艳丽的脸凑近过来再次贴着住他的唇角。张晓波抬手想搡开面前的人，但是两个人距离太近，他一时之间竟然不知道该往哪儿推，只能感觉自己心跳如擂鼓，谭小飞离得那么近，一定也听到了。  
“那我要是不喜欢你呢？”张晓波气喘吁吁说。  
“你没有。”谭小飞笃定地答。  
“你说我没就没，你是我肚子里面的蛔虫啊？”  
谭小飞一本正经：“不是蛔虫，但是真挺想钻到你肚子里面去的。”  
一句卧槽被张晓波逼回喉咙里面。

 

吻是势必要发生的，感官上却觉得还是突如其来。张晓波觉得浑身皮肤都紧了，被谭小飞碰到的地方一阵阵发热，酒精作祟，意识迷离不清，只有接触的温暖触感格外真实。  
谭小飞显然擅于接吻，这倒是很符合他官二代爱玩早熟的人设，嘴唇贴合，气息互相微热地喷在脸颊，他探入张晓波口腔，舌尖刮擦过门牙上颚，引起一阵酥麻的痒，接着又不紧不慢去捕捉张晓波的舌尖。舌苔互相刮擦，感觉像是过电。  
张晓波这个人爱撩，开酒吧混久了没吃过猪肉总也见过猪跑。他见过跑的猪可多得能组成一支马拉松接力队。但他这人自诩挺有节操，对于接吻这件事还有些珍惜，绝不会轻易把自己的嘴唇送去别人面前。  
这时候他瞥着近在咫尺的谭小飞，看这个差点C位出道的漂亮男人闭着眼吻他，两簇黑色的睫毛在昏光下失真得像是羽翼。谭小飞两只骨节分明又漂亮的手捏着他的肩膀把着他的脸，他对着张晓波微微睁开眼，带着桃花的眼尾上扬，声线压得诱惑十足：“专心点，张晓波。”  
于是张晓波气息支离破碎，闭上眼睛扬起下巴去追逐对方的唇齿，他伸出舌头主动去舔谭小飞的嘴角，引得对方笑了一声。滚热的气息在他们脸上留下湿痕，呼吸被牵引，心跳在了一处。直到吻顺着嘴唇落在下颌，谭小飞的牙尖轻轻压在他的耳垂。  
张晓波回过神看谭小飞，见他从裤袋里面摸出张烫金字的房卡，正是这半山会所的，“你还开了房？”  
谭小飞看他戒备，慢条斯理说：“房一直开着，只等你。”  
靠，像他这样的，要不是长得帅，就是能直接戴上跟踪狂的帽子了。张晓波觉得自己下巴抽筋：“那么有把握能睡到我？”  
谭小飞欺身过来在他脸上亲一下：“别担心，我不滥情，只想睡你一个。感不感动？”  
张晓波笑出来：“那么肯下血本，就是块石头不敢动都得动了。”

 

他们俩先后进了房，谭小飞抬手开了玄关的灯被张晓波给摁灭，他一边吻着张晓波一边又把灯重新打开。  
“那么亮堂干什么呢。”张晓波捂了捂脸。  
“想看你高潮。”  
明灭之间，光影交错，肢体的热情露在光里头，心跳的节奏藏在影子中。  
谭小飞伸手就把张晓波身上的白衬衫给撕了，自己倒是慢条斯理地脱自己身上的衣服。黑色带字母的帽衫，手指上戴着的漂亮银色戒指，裤子上的拉链慢条斯理被解开。最后赤条条站在张晓波面前，露出身上的肌肉线条，像是在接受他的检验。  
谭小飞个子过高，就那么站着都有些逼人的气势，他身上带着压力，好在张晓波也不怎么仓皇，伸出手就顺着腹斜肌那么摸下来，到胯下玩弄般地抹了一把，“发育得挺好的。”  
谭小飞眼神黑了黑，宽大的手掌按住张晓波要造次的双腕，手臂牢牢锢在床板上。张晓波轻轻挣几下，为的不是要挣脱这点束缚，充其量只能算是情趣，他脸上还笑，一双黑白分明的眼睛里面含着光看谭小飞。张晓波这人懒，连床事都不愿意多动，这笑容有投怀送抱的意思。张晓波的牛仔裤和内裤被一起褪到他腿弯，白色衬衫像浴巾一样围在腰间，露出雪白的躯干和两条笔直的长腿。要是个有文化的不免要歌颂一下他雪有其白而无其腻，粉有其腻而无其光。谭小飞文化水平堪忧，看张晓波这样张口就在他喉结下面咬了一下。动作是玩弄，可是眼神又认真得像是要怜爱，患得患失最后变成了从肩膀一直连到他小腹的红印。  
张晓波也不老实，一身懒骨横陈，双手倒是在谭小飞身上游走，挠得他到处是火。谭小飞身上没什么烟酒味道，也没涂抹什么骚气的古龙水，和会所里面那些人都不一样。但他削得很短的发根却特别好闻，张晓波和他亲久了忍不住想把鼻尖蹭在他耳畔咬他几下。  
“属狗的呀……”张晓波肩窝又被咬，疼得嘶了一声。  
“刚刚那人，碰了你这。”谭小飞低沉的声音传来，“我得讨回来。”  
谭小飞这人台词都很羞耻，耐不住张晓波还是被他说得心花怒放，突然就懂了为什么现在少女都爱玩那些霸道总裁的游戏。这么好听的低音炮在耳边说情话，谁不觉得脊背发麻才有鬼。  
“你还挺酸。”张晓波有点欢乐，他促狭地伸手去握谭小飞露在外面那根。顶端上扬，型号极品，哪怕在小黄片里头都是可遇而不可求，“那你用这玩意儿讨回来吗？”  
谭小飞蹙眉看他，修长的手指搭在张晓波的性器上来回按揉，他没有料到张晓波会对他那么主动。毕竟这人平时弹吉他唱歌的时候一尘不染的样子，看起来干净得让人不敢亵渎。张晓波看起来淡定，其实平时也不怎么有真刀真枪的经验，被谭小飞摸得人软了，欲望跟一串蚂蚁一样顺着背脊爬到末梢神经。他嗓子有点哑，气喘吁吁对着人耳朵直接呻吟。  
谭小飞听不得他这样，从床头柜扒拉出来备好的东西，手指刮出一层润滑的乳膏黏糊糊地抵到张晓波下面，滋一声直接插两根手指进去。张晓波萎了，心理建设和实际操作有误区，被个长得甚至有些女气的美男子插了屁股，模糊地发出声音。  
“别紧张。”谭小飞说，“我温柔点。”  
说的都是屁话，手指一点不温柔，身体那根也硬挺挺戳着他大腿根。但是内心吐槽还没完，谭小飞一边动着手指一边来舔他，从小腹舔到欲望接着顺着腿缝直接舔在上了那圈被撑开的肌肉，张晓波给他舔得如坠五里云雾之间，倒是习惯了人家的手指还插在那里好整以暇地扩张着。  
谭小飞的手指比他的粗些许，异物感挺强烈，但是却特别灵活。张晓波这人也算不上是童蛋子，他好奇心胜，之前自己也玩过，但是每次弄都浑身怪异，也不得要领，自己弄了几次觉得不好玩，还是打手枪畅快。现在被人捏在手心里面倒反而不能自持，时不时带着薄茧的指腹滑过敏感区域，惹得他呼吸不顺，眼睛都快被热汗糊住。偏偏谭小飞还爱吻他，湿漉漉的嘴唇贴在他眼睛鼻梁上，牙齿咬着他的下唇。  
“张晓波，”谭小飞喘着喊他，声音压得极低，“你看看我。”  
张晓波抬起千金重的眼皮对上对方一双黑眸，谭小飞平时有点面瘫，脸上没什么太大表情，哪怕现在看起来都让人觉得挺镇静的，只有额头上的汗珠出卖他的情欲。他扶着自己缓缓进入，这尺寸让人有些难以呼吸，张晓波的上身整个弹起来，大腿根不受控制得颤抖。好在刚才准备得确实充分，那柔软的肉早已红肿湿滑，阻碍不算太过分。谭小飞一只手握住张晓波的腰，另一只捧着他的腿根往里面干进去。这感觉真是诡异，张晓波一边觉得火辣辣疼，一边又觉得爽到想哭。  
真特么要晕菜了。  
会所的被单质量上成，软乎乎的枕头垫在张晓波的后背上，他的手指甲一个个抠进银灰色的枕套里面，又被谭小飞搀住拉到嘴唇前去亲吻。一个个指甲盖那么慢条斯理吻过去，身体下面却给顶得七荤八素。谭小飞倒是个体贴的情人，每个动作都冲着目的地去，角度把握得刚好，让张晓波觉得自己神魂颠倒再说不出什么完整的话来，只有鼻腔还在发出断断续续的声音。  
谭小飞伸手捧他脸叫得亲热：“波儿，真喜欢你。”  
妈耶，他俩也没认识很久，这么热络滚床单也是头一遭，这人把他喊得跟老情人一样，张晓波吓得鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。好在谭小飞也不只是打嘴炮，算是个实干家，把他弄得真心舒服，感觉很强烈，腹斜肌抖得像触电，一股股热意往小腹冲下去。张晓波觉得自己都没那么兴奋过，他也不太讲究，叫得挺响。  
谭小飞大概被他鼓励了，身体从慢到快，磨蹭打圈到抽插过度得十分顺畅。人脱不开哺乳动物的本性，生殖欲望是本能，一旦被盘上了体内的野性也无所遁形。  
张晓波不知道原来正面位也能那么舒服，双腿绕着谭小飞结实的腰杆，给撞得稀里糊涂就高潮了那么一次，那玩意却没软下去，直挺挺甩在他们俩身体之间。  
谭小飞被他挤得额头上冒汗，才开始重新提速，张晓波敏感得瞎喊，一时之间射不出来第二次，被谭小飞握着前端抠着又淅沥沥留出一点水液。  
人家说只有累死的牛没有耕坏的田，张晓波特别煞风景地想，这特么一定又是一个钢铁直男的迷思。

 

谭小飞翻身去丢避孕套，张晓波就懒得靠在床上抽烟，抬手给对方的翘臀来了那么一下。  
谭小飞也不理他，自顾自清理了一会翻身躺回他旁边。张晓波思索着谭小飞若不是面瘫该有多好看，在这贤者时间，肌肉上盖着薄汗，锁骨精致，嘴唇艳红，眼睛招人到难以忽视。  
张晓波叹口气。  
谭小飞侧目来看他：“怎么了。”  
“就你这样的不能出道真心可惜了。”张晓波说，“你看你这样子，往花美男方向打造打造能充当韩国男团，往街头方向捣腾捣腾就是嘻哈型男，带劲。”  
谭小飞当然知道自己长得好，特别冷静地说：“你喜欢就好。”  
张晓波这人聪明伶俐，知道男人在床上说的话不作数，又忍不住刁难谭小飞，“你真喜欢我？喜欢我多久了？喜欢我什么？”  
谭小飞叹口气。他算是弄明白了，不是艹了人一顿屁股就能说服对方自己这颗心情深意切。  
那既然一次不行就多艹几次吧。  
他伸手把张晓波嘴角的香烟抽出来放在自己唇边说：“真喜欢你。”  
“那你来参加节目也是为了我？”  
“嗯。”  
“吓，满嘴跑火车逗我呢！”张晓波大惊失色想这人是来套桩碰瓷的。  
“逗你我王八蛋。”谭小飞吐了个烟圈。  
“别以为我那么容易中了你的套。”张晓波摇头晃脑。

 

谭小飞想起来自己出狱那天，浑身上下一个钱都没，稀里糊涂坐着公交车迷了路。他家倒台了，狐朋狗友作鸟兽散，在里面的时候他想着出来要重新开始生活，但是生活喜欢跟他玩捉迷藏，老在他面前摆一堵堵的墙。  
撞在死胡同里面，他又看见旁边劈出一条小径，一个小酒吧里面传来乐声。  
夜色还没深，张晓波把卷帘门拉开来，让灯光温暖地吹在他的头发上。他弹着吉他轻轻哼着歌，像是那穿过那树雪白花朵的夜风。风是抓不住的，从手指前面遛出去。  
钱没了，不是谭小飞自己的；车没了，也不是谭小飞自己的。现在他一无所有，这可不还捏着自己的心吗。  
谭小飞对张晓波动了心，拿起手机摄下那美丽一幕。  
快门沙沙作响，张晓波像是觉察到什么一样抬了头却没看见他。镜头里面的他有双美得迫人的眼睛，谭小飞想，在山穷水复的时候能遇见这样一个美人，必然是命运的造化。  
谭小飞想着，有一天这双眼睛里面也能容下他。

 

End.


End file.
